The Story of the Fourth Apprentice
by twilight girl456
Summary: Long before Sora's adventure, there was the story of four friends, Keyblade wielders themselves. 2 girls and 2 boys, the four of them the best of friends. Four friends with cruel fates, and destinies that will tear them apart. Full summary inside
1. The Fourth Apprentice

_**Long before Sora's adventure, there was the story of four friends, Keyblade wielders themselves. 2 girls and 2 boys, the four of them the best of friends. Yet…even the best friendships cannot always be peaceful. And these four friends fates are ones that could not be altered. Their stories need to be heard, and their hurting mended. All the pieces lie where they fell.**_

_**So many are still waiting for their new beginning. Their birth by sleep. Even me. And even you…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**10 years ago~ **_

It was cold and rainy as a man in his late thirties walked the busy streets of the small town known as Traverse Town, where everyone was apparently always busy. Unlike any of the other worlds he had been to, this one never had a sunrise or sunset, just night time, stars always shining in the sky. Also unlike other worlds, this one's inhabitants were somewhat rude and appeared to be selfish. Perhaps it was because most of these inhabitants had to live here and call this place home because their worlds had been lost to darkness. Maybe that was what made them so very bitter.

As he walked out of the alley way, he ended up in the center of the town, standing right next to the large mailbox that was set up there. He glanced around, deciding that he'd spent enough time here and that it was time to head home. He made the move to go back into the shadows, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl eating what appeared to be an apple. The girl looked to around 8 years old. Her light brown hair was tied up in a little braid, swinging back and forth as she walked, taking a small bite from the fruit she held in her hand. A little boy, who was probably much younger than her, happened to be sitting against the wall, a glum look on his face. The little girl stopped when she noticed the boy, smiling at him brightly before moving over and pulling another apple from her pocket, handing it to the little boy.

The man let out a quiet gasp as he saw how the girl had given her ration of food to one less fortunate before smiling, making his way over to her, stopping behind her and tapping her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" The little girl 'hmmed' turning around and looking up at the man with bright brown eyes, smiling brightly up at him. "Oh, hello!"

The man couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face at the friendliness the girl gave off. "Tell me, do you live around here?"

The little girl gave a quick nod, pointing over to another direction at a tall building. "Yup! Over there, in the orphanage."

'_She's an orphan, yet she manages such light and kindness. Hm…" _"What is your name?"

"Luka. What's yours?"

"My name is Eraqus. Luka, do you like living in the orphanage?"

Luka looked down at the ground and shook her head sadly. "No, I don't. The people that take care of us aren't very nice. And all the other children ignore me because I'm the littlest one there."

Eraqus put a hand on the girls shoulder and smiled at her, holding his hand out to his side, a flash of light appearing and a giant key now resting in his hand before he bent down to Luka's level. "Luka, you have a very pure and light filled heart. I feel that one day, you are destined to do great things and help others. Which is why I ask you if you would like to come live with me and learn how to protect the things that matter most to you."

Luka stared at the key in Eraqus's hand, thinking deeply before nodding. "That would be nice…to have a family to call my own."

Eraqus smiled at her and held out the key to her. "In your hand, take this Key…it's wielder you shall one day be."

Luka stared at the key for a minute, just studying it before reaching her hand out and grasping the cool metal handle in her own little hand.

Luka would indeed be destined for great things in her future.

* * *

"Got any 8's?"

"Go fish. Got any 3's?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Got any-" The sound of bells chiming interrupted the game between the two kids, before they both jumped up from the floor and ran over to the window, smiles appearing on both of their faces when they saw that it was Eraqus. "Master's home!" The boy exclaimed excitedly, darting for the door and running out.

"Terra, wait for me!"

"Hurry up, Aqua!" Terra called back, continuing to run down the stairs, coming to a stop when the front doors opened, and light flowed in, Eraqus walking through, but to Terra's surprise, he wasn't alone.

"Welcome to your new home, Luka." Eraqus said, smiling at Luka as she looked around in awe, her brown eyes filled with wonder.

"It's so…nice, and pretty! I've never seen such a beautiful place…" Luka said in wonder.

"Who's she?"

Eraqus turned to stare at his other two pupils, the brown haired and blue eyed boy frowning at the newcomer slightly, while the blue haired girl that stood beside him stared at the newcomer in curiosity. "This is Luka. She will be living here and training to become a Keyblade Master just like you two." Eraqus explained, placing a hand atop Luka's head and patting it. "Luka, these are my other two students, Aqua and Terra. You'll be training alongside them."

Luka peeked over at the blue haired girl and brunette haired boy, smiling at them shyly. "H-hello…"

The girl, Aqua, sent a smile back, waving. "Nice to meet you."

Terra moved over to stand directly in front of Luka, causing her to stare at up at him curiously. He was at least an inch or two taller than her, and it startled her somewhat. He stared at her hard for a moment before a smiled crawled up onto his face. "You any good with a Keyblade?"

Luka cocked her head to the side, a small frown appearing onto her face. "What's a Keyblade?"

"What do you mean 'what's a Keyblade?' Aren't you training with us?"

Eraqus smiled. "Luka has only recently become a Keyblade wielder, Terra. She doesn't know anything about it yet, which is why I have brought her here. She has yet to even summon a Keyblade, let alone learn how to."

Luka looked down at her feet, embarrassed somewhat for not knowing what a Keyblade was, her cheeks tinged pink slightly. Terra smiled at her. "Well, me 'n Aqua will show you the ropes! We'll help you out with it, okay?"

She smiled, and nodded. "I'd like that…very much…Terra and Aqua."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I told myself over and over that I wasn't going to write anymore stories until I completed a couple, but this idea was nagging at my mind, and I had to write it down! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! So, this is my BBS with eventual Terra OC, because I really think I have a good idea with this :D let me know what your thoughts were, yeah? LATER TATERS!**


	2. Our last night underneath the same stars

**A/N: Makes me really happy to know that people already like it :D! So, the first part of this chapter will just be about Luka's childhood with Terra and Aqua, and eventually, we'll get the BBS plotline :D! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, except for this story, my oc, Luka, and my own copy of the game, Birth By Sleep.**

* * *

"_This way!" _

"_O-ok…"_

"_Terra, you don't have to drag her the whole way there. We're almost there anyway." Aqua said, frowning slightly at the boy as he dragged their new friend along._

_Terra stopped, releasing Luka's wrist. "Sorry. Guess I just got a little too excited…Anyway, this is your room." Terra said, pointing to the door in front of them. He pushed it open and led them in, stopping so Luka could look around. _

_A wide grin appeared on her face as she ran forward and jumped onto her bed, giggling as she bounced. "It's so comfy and soft!" _

_Aqua and Terra both smiled at her reaction. "Yep!" Terra exclaimed, before running and jumping onto the bed with her, sitting up across from her. Aqua followed after him, crawling up and sitting next Luka. "So, where'd you come from?"_

"_A place called Traverse Town." _

"_What's it like there? We've never been to any outside worlds, except from our own and this one." Terra explained. _

_Luka frowned as she tried to explain. "It's a lot different from here. It's always dark, and the stars are always out." _

"_Like nighttime?" Aqua asked._

_Luka nodded. "Yeah. But…it's not that nice of world though. Everyone can be really mean and rude. I don't like it there…It's not a happy place to be. Not even the stars are happy."_

"_Not even when you see shooting stars? 'Cuz those are the kinds of stars that you can make wishes on." Terra stated, grinning slightly. _

_Luka smiled sadly. "I've never seen a shooting star before. The only kinds of stars I've seen are the ones that blink out and disappear." _

_The other two children gasped slightly, both frowning sadly as Luka stared at her lap sadly. "Well, there must've been something nice about your home." Aqua piped in, a hopeful smile on her face. "You're parents must've been something to be happy about."_

"_I never knew them. I've lived in an orphanage my whole life. The nursemaids told me that they found me lying in the middle of the street. I don't know what it's like to have any family or friends…" _

_Terra grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him. "Don't be so sad! You have us for friends now, and the Master too. We'll be you're family, Luka. You can count on us." _

_Aqua smiled at him nodding her head. "Terra's right. We'll be here for you, and the master as well."_

_Luka grinned widely. "Thank you…Terra and Aqua."_

* * *

"_No, no, you've got it all wrong! Like this, see? **HYAAH**!" Terra exclaimed, hitting the tree with the wooden Keyblade in his hand. _

_Luka stared at the toy sword in her hand before walking up to the tree. She hit with a battle cry, managing to make a small mark on the tree. "Look!"_

_Terra grinned and clapped. "Good job! Now all you have to do is try and summon your Keyblade." To demonstrate, he held his hand out, a flash of light appearing and disappearing to reveal a Keyblade in his hand. "See?"_

_Luka followed Terra, holding her hand out and concentrating hard, only to have a flash of light appear, but no Keyblade. Luka frowned at her failure, glancing back over her shoulder at Eraqus, who was watching them train. He stood up from his seat and walked over to Luka, kneeling down in front of her. He patted her head. "Do not feel bad, Luka. It takes time to learn how to call upon the Keyblade. Even Terra had a hard time with it at first."_

"_But Master Eraqus, I've tried over and over. I just can't seem to get it to come to my hand." _

_Eraqus smiled. "Just keep trying, Luka. Believe that you can do it and you'll get it to come to you eventually." _

"_Luka, try again one more time. I believe in you." Terra said. _

"_So do I, Luka! You can do it!" Aqua cheered. _

_Luka smiled at her friends, closing her eyes and concentrating. When she felt something in her hands, she opened her eyes and smiled at the Keyblade that rested in her hands. _

_The Oathkeeper was just the right kind of Keyblade for someone who had a lot of light in their heart._

_**

* * *

**__**8 years later~**_

"Stupid ground…why can't you be more comfy and soft like my bed?"

The young woman who was currently aggravated with the lumpy ground let out a contented sigh as she stared up at the sky, smiling as she saw the start of a meteor shower. "So pretty…" She mumbled letting out a loud yawn before allowing her eyes to drift close, memories of the past coming to her.

"_Look, Luka! You see that tree?"_

"_Yeah, what about it?"_

_Terra didn't answer her question, just simply dragged her over to the tree and pulled out a small pocket knife from his pocket. He put it to the tree and began to carve something, earning a shocked gasp from Luka. _

"_Terra, Master Eraqus will get mad if he finds out what you did to this tree!" _

_Terra laughed. "He doesn't mind! It's just one tree, and I'm only carving a couple of things….Okay, it's done!"_

_She looked at it, a smile appearing on her face as she saw what he had written. _

_**Terra & Luka were here! **_

_She reached for his pocket knife. "Let me see that for a second." She carefully began to carve, Terra grinning happily at what she had carved once she was done._

_**Terra, Luka, Aqua**_

_**Friends for Life**_

"_And that's how it will always be."_

"-uka…Hey, Luka! Wake up!" Someone quietly exclaimed, gently shaking said girls shoulder.

Sleepily she opened her eyes to meet bright blue ones. "Aqua, I was sleeping like a log!"

She giggled. "You could've brought a blanket if you were planning on sleeping outside tonight."

Luka smiled. "Well, I wasn't exactly intending to fall asleep. Huh?" She glanced over and noticed that she wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep. She shook her head and sighed. "Of course, Ven is probably more hopeless than me."

Aqua chuckled at that before walking over to Ven while Luka went to sit on the bench. While Aqua laughed at Ven's childish pout, Luka simply smiled as she played with her braid.

"But- Did I dream that place up? It felt like I'd really been there before…looking up at the stars…" Ven said with a frown on his face, his frown disappearing as he laughed while Luka ruffled his hair, Aqua laughing.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

Ven nodded. "Yeah…" He mumbled, frowning again before looking back up at the two older girls with a smile. "I know." The three traveled over to the edge of the mountain, sitting down and letting their legs dangle over the edge. As soon as they were all seated, Ven glanced over at the two of them. "Hey, Aqua, Luka?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?" Ven asked.

Aqua put on a thoughtful face. "Hmm…Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." The three whipped around and Luka giggled when she noticed who their fourth guest was.

"Terra!"

He smiled at her. "Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." He made his way over to them, continuing to talk. "The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Ven gave him a confused look. "What? I don't get."

"Well, since Terra said it, then it probably isn't very understandable to you." Luka said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra said, a smile on his face.

Ven got up and walked over to stand in front of him. "What does **THAT** mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

Luka began to laugh quietly, Aqua soon following. "Quit treating me like a little kid!"

As the two continued to laugh quietly, Terra glanced over at them. "Hey, what are you two laughing at?"

"We can't help it!" Luka said, giggling again. "It's just…"

"You two would make the weirdest brothers!" Aqua finished, everyone soon laughing together.

As they stared up at the stars Luka smiled as she counted the shooting stars, clasping her hands together and making wishes on each one she saw. Terra smiled at her actions.

"Why is it that you make all these wishes on those stars?"

Luka shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, but…I believe wishes are something very important. I have lots of wishes, and I hope that one day, that every single one of them will come true."

"How many wishes do you have anyway, Luka?" Ven asked from his spot on her other side.

She put a finger to her chin. "It would probably be morning by the time I finished telling you. To be honest with you, I'm not quite sure how many I have myself. It's not really an exact number."

"Huh?"

Aqua chuckled. "Luka's made so many wishes on so many shooting stars that she's lost count."

"She started making a list at one point."

"Yeah, until it fell into the pond thanks to you, Terra."

"Hey, technically you can't blame me for it when I was trying to prevent you from falling in."

"I still fell in though!"

Ven and Aqua laughed at the two until Aqua realized something and stood up. "Oh, yeah! Terra, you, Luka, and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She reached into her pocket and pulled out four star shaped charms, a smile on her face. "I made us good luck charms." She threw an orange one to Terra and a purple one to Luka, who smiled down at it. "Here!" She exclaimed, throwing a green one to Ven.

"I get one too?" Ven asked excitedly.

Aqua nodded, holding out her blue one. "Of course. One for each of us." She explained, the other three holding theirs out as well. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you're such a girl." Terra stated, earning a glare from Aqua.

"Hey, what do you mean 'sometimes'?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven suddenly asked, a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." Aqua said, Ven's frown disappearing into a curious look.

"Really? What?"

"An unbreakable connection."

"Hmmm…I think we should call them Wayfinders." Luka said, smiling down at her own charm.

"Why's that?" Terra asked.

"Well…an unbreakable connection, where nothing can ever drive you apart, and you can always find your way back to each other again."

Aqua smiled. "Wayfinders it is then."

"Well, it's late. We have to wake up tomorrow for the exam, and we need sleep." Luka said, Terra and Aqua agreeing with her, Terra stopping and turning around to call Ven.

"Hey, we're gonna head back."

The youngest of the four nodded. "Yeah. Me too!" Ven exclaimed, running after them and making the trek back to the forecourt.

Before she headed back, Luka stopped and stared at the sky, closing her eyes and clutching her wayfinder as she made another wish on a passing shooting star. "Together…Always…"

"Hey, you comin' or what?" Terra called.

"Yeah!" She ran after them, jumping onto Terra's back and almost causing him to fall over, causing Aqua, Ven, and Luka to all laugh as he allowed Luka to ride on his back.

"_**That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars."**_

**

* * *

****A/N: Eh, this came out okay, thought it wasn't too great. I couldn't really think up a good made up Keyblade for Luka, so I decided to make her the original wielder of the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Well, I'm officially 15 today, so be nice and leave me a review as a gift for my birthday! LATER TATERS!**


	3. The Mark of Mastery

**A/N: Oh, you guys are so nice to me! *sniff, sneeze* I'm still trying to fight off the common cold, which is very evil. Curse you common cold! CURSE YOU! Okay, so…um…yeah…I wasn't really sure how to make this work, so I'm sorry if you really don't like the results of the exams, but I did what I could to make it likeable in my view. Please enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next morning~**_

I covered my mouth as I yawned, slouching slightly. When I noticed Master Eraqus getting up and walking towards us, I brought my hand back down to rest at my side and straightened up. Master glanced at each of us, looking at Terra first, then Aqua, and lastly, me. Finally, he spoke.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but three of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates…but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of wills, but a test of heart. The three of you may prevail, two of you, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort…did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." The three of us replied.

"Then let the examination begin." Master Eraqus said, summoning his own Keyblade and creating several orbs of light for us to fight. We summoned our own Keyblades and got into stances. I'm not quite sure whether this was part of the test, or if it was supposed to even happen or not, but the orbs were then consumed by some type of darkness, causing them to move around freely and earning shocked gasps from us.

Despite the change of events, we still ran forward and began to attack them. I got hits on several, and was trying to hit one that was flying all over. As I tried to hit it, it was making it's way towards Ven, all of us beginning to panic. "VEN!"

Ven, being the smart boy he is, summoned his own Keyblade and hit the orb, destroying it for good. "Don't worry about me. You three focus on the exam!"

We all stood back to back, glancing around at the orbs, Aqua beginning to lecture Ven. "But Ven, you're in danger here!"

"Go wait in your room." I ordered, blocking an incoming orb and destroying.

"No way! I've been looking forward to this-seeing you three become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" And once Ven was determined at something, there was no way you could get him to back out.

"He can take care of himself." Terra assured us. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!" Ven exclaimed in agreement.

"Stay sharp, Ven!" Aqua reminded him before we all began to fight the orbs.

Eventually, we all managed to rid of the orbs, and Master Eraqus walked back over towards us. "That was unexpected…but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial."

* * *

"Now, Terra, Aqua, and Luka, the three of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

Aqua and Terra clashed Keyblades first, Luka maneuvering behind them and using a Blizzard spell. Aqua and Terra both moved back and dodged it, Luka heading for Terra and clashing her Keyblade with his. He pushed her back and Aqua struck, Luka blocking her attacks and dodging them, flipping backwards. Terra went at Aqua again, trying to land a hit, only to have Aqua dodge him and block his Keyblade with her own again. Aqua almost hit him, only to have Terra jump back at the last moment. He glanced up at Aqua as she stood a few feet away in front of him while Luka stood a few feet away behind him. Both girls ran forward at the same time, preparing to attack. At the last minute, he blocked Aqua's Keyblade with his own. Luka leaped back up into the air and cast another Blizzard spell, both of them blocking it. Aqua ran at her, only to have her attacks blocked. Terra tried to attack again, only to have Luka easily dodge him.

And this went on for awhile, Terra, Luka, and Aqua all clashing Keyblades and dodging each others attacks.

Eventually, Master Eraqus ordered them to stop, complimenting each of them for a well shown fight. He and Master Xehanort began to talk quietly amongst themselves before coming to a decision, facing the three pupils.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, Luka, you all performed commendably. However, only Aqua and Luka have shown the mark of mastery." Eraqus said, the three quietly gasping. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, Luka, as our two newest Keyblade masters, you are both entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." He made his way out of the room, and Ven ran over to the older three apprentices, stopping behind them.

"Hey…" Aqua began, stopping as soon as Ven got close to them.

"Terra, I'm sorry."

Luka looked at Terra. "Terra…I-"

"The darkness…Where did it come from?" Terra asked no one in particular, his voice choked up sounding.

Luka placed a hand on his arm in a way to comfort him. "Terra…"

"Sorry…" He apologized, gently removing Luka's hand from his shoulder. "but I need some time alone." He began to walk away from them, the three wishing they could do something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Masters, you must always be conscious of-" The sound of bells tolling interrupted Master from his instructions to Aqua and I, the two of us looking around and frowning. Master turned around. "What is that?" He mumbled, walking over to the wall.

Terra ran to us, stopping next to me and giving me and Aqua questioning looks. "What happened?"

"We're not sure." I told him, looking back over to where the Master stood.

"Why isn't Ven here?" Aqua asked all the sudden, and I realized that she made a good point. Why wasn't the youngest of us here right now?

Master turned back around and made his way back to us, the three of us straightening up. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more…but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern-for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume…but also from a new threat-one that feeds on negativity."

"Negativity?" I mumbled aloud, quietly.

"Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form-Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'." Master Eraqus explained, glancing at each of us before continuing. "As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there is any connection, and yet…This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked from his place next to me, Aqua and I both looking at him with frowns before looking back at the Master.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, Master." The three of us said, Terra turning around and beginning to walk away to leave, Master stopping him.

"Terra. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?"

"You must know, I care for you like my own son like I care for Aqua and Luka as my own daughters. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." He clasped a hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget."

Terra nodded and bowed. "Thank you, Master. I swear…I will not fail you again."

He made his way to leave, Aqua and I both watching him. I turned back to Master Eraqus. "Master, I'll be taking my leave now." I made the move to leave, but Master Eraqus stopped me, calling my name.

"Luka, I want you to go with Terra."

"Hm? Why's that?"

He frowned slightly before answering. "To make sure that he keeps the darkness within him in check."

I didn't need to be told anymore, though I could see there was more to his request than just this. "I see. I understand, Master. I'll go with him."

I ran outside and saw Terra standing in the forecourt, preparing to leave. When he heard me making my way over to him, he turned to look at me and smile. "I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while, huh?"

"Actually…" I began, deciding it was best to not say anything about the Master telling me to go with him. "I asked the Master if I could go with you."

He gave me a confused look. "Huh? Why?"

'_I hate lying to you, Terra…but it's for your own good…' _I smiled at him. "I guess because I want to make sure you do the job right! Plus, you always were terrible at magic, so you may need someone to cast cure correctly on you every once in a while."

"I don't know whether to feel honored or insulted."

I giggled at his words, opening my mouth to say something else, only to have someone else beat me to it. **"TERRA!"**

The both of us turned around to see Ven running over to us. He came to a stop, bending over and panting before looking back up at Terra. "I..I-"

Terra put a hand on top of his head and ruffled his hair. "It's okay."

I smiled at them both before Terra and I moved off a ways. He glanced over at me. "You riding with me or riding by yourself?"

"With you."

He nodded and the both of hit the armor on our shoulders, becoming clad in nothing but our armor. Terra opened a portal up in the sky with his Keyblade before throwing it up into the air before it came back down to us as our means of transportation, Terra hopping on, me climbing on behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

And then, we were off.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It sucked towards the end I know. And Luka won't be traveling with Terra the entire time, so don't really worry about that, okay? Later taters!**


	4. Piggybacks and Dreams

**A/N: Three months, huh? Sorry, I've been sort of busy with other stuff and school, but I've got a random burst of energy to write for this story, so I will! Good news! Wanna see what Luka look's like? Then go to my profile page and click on the link at the bottom that is next to the words Luka's picture! Okay…so, enjoy and stuff…yeah…**

* * *

"Hm, nice place…pretty peaceful if you ask me. What do you think?"

Terra shrugged his shoulders, watching as Luka walked over to the lake and smiled down at her reflection. "It's pretty nice…"

"How can a place this peaceful be so disturbed? There's not any Unversed around here at all!"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, several Unversed appeared behind them, Terra summoning his Keyblade as they became surrounded. "What was that you were saying about there not being any around?"

She sent him a small glare before she slashed at the first one she saw. "Shut-up."

Terra grunted in response, dealing with the Unversed on his side while Luka dealt with hers. Occasionally, she would help him out with a couple of magic spells here and there. After several short minutes of working together, they had ridded of most of the Unversed, save for two. One of them was making an escape out of the forest, Terra noticing it immediately.

"No you don't." Terra shouted, taking off after it, Luka shouting after him.

"Terra, hold up! **TERRA, WAIT!**" But no matter how many times she called after him, he didn't stop. She let out an aggravated sigh, ridding of the last Unversed she had been fighting, moving over to a couple of treasure chests and pocketing the items before running off in the same direction Terra had gone in moments earlier. As soon as she made it out of the clearing, she groaned when she saw the long walk it would be to reach the castle in the distance. _'Why does it have to be so far away?' _

But despite the distance, she began the long walk.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Sleeping, what does it look like I'm doing?"_

_Luka glared at the 13 year old boy as he was laying face down on his bed, pillow over his head, blankets drawn over him. She pulled the blankets off of him violently, earning an annoyed groan from him. "I can see that, Terra! Now, get up."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm sleeping."_

_Luka made a sound of frustration, hopping onto the bed and sitting on Terra's back, earning a pained grunt from the boy. _

"_How about now? Are you still sleeping?"_

"_You're heavy…"_

"_Terra, c'mon! You said you would spar with me!"_

_The brunette sighed, rolling over so Luka was straddling his waist, her arms crossed across her chest while she pouted while he stared up at her with tired blue eyes. "Can't you ask Aqua instead?"_

_She shook her head vigorously. "No! You promised you'd spar with me today! Now get up or I will go find a bucket of cold water."_

"_Ah, no! Don't do that!"_

"_Then get your butt out of this bed and spar with me like you said you would last night before we went to bed!"_

"_Okay, OKAY! I'M UP! I'M UP, WOMAN!"_

Luka let out a content sigh as she entered the castle, smiling to herself. "Finally! I made it!" The moment was short lived though, due to the whole castle shaking violently and the sudden appearance of a bunch of Unversed and a fairly large one that Luka immediately realized she couldn't take out all by herself. It came flying at her, causing her to roll out of the way and summon the Oathkeeper. She got rid of the easy ones, except the more she got rid of, the more that came back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Terra at the top of the stairs.

"Um, a little help would be nice, Y'know!" She exclaimed, punching an Unversed that got too close for her liking. She used a blizzard spell and leaped out of the way as the giant Unversed came at her again. Immediately, Terra was by her side, fighting the giant Unversed while she took care of the easier ones. When it was just down to the giant one, she stepped in to help Terra. As it pushed them back, she looked to Terra. "Throw me in the air!"

He sent her a look of confusion. "What? Why?"

"Don't ask, just do it!"

He grabbed her arm and spun her around before launching her into the air. As she neared the giant unversed, she jumped on top of it rather roughly before flipping around and doing a nosedive, piercing her Keyblade through the top of it. And then, it was gone…As was Terra. He was making his way back upstairs, and Luka ran after him, peeking through an open door, where a beautiful girl was lying in bed, asleep.

"It's my fault her light was stolen. It was because I was weak…I'm sorry." Terra apologized, Luka frowning at his words. How in the world was it his fault, exactly? "I'll get your light back-once I learn to stand up against the darkness." Terra said, turning to the door and walking out, glancing at Luka.

"If it makes you feel any better, Terra…I think that if you work a little bit harder and try more, you can beat the darkness." She told him, sending him a happy smile.

He nodded, smiling back. "Thanks, Luka…We should go."

"Mmm. Since you left me back in that clearing all by myself, you can make it up to me by…" She trailed off, tapping her chin thoughtfully for a moment before hopping up onto Terra's back, earning a grunt from him, "Giving me a piggyback ride!"

Terra rolled his eyes, smiling. "Fine." As they exited the castle and headed back to the clearing, Terra's smile disappeared as he let his thoughts drift around in his head, listening to Luka as she hummed quietly. _'The purest hearts of light-do they hold the answer?' _Without anymore thought to it, he took off running, earning a surprised shriek from Luka.

* * *

**Terra's POV :D~ Flashback~**

"_Why is it that you always make me carry you?"_

_Luka smiled. "Because it's fun!"_

_I glared at her playfully. "Yeah, well when I get old and have a bad back, you're the first one I'm going to blame."_

"_Carrying me won't give you a bad back. If anything, you need some exercise. Look at you! You're like a bony little thing that we never feed or something!"_

"_I find that comment offensive."_

_She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck as I carried her back to the courtyard on my back. We'd been doing this since we were 8, when she first came here. The first time was because she had fallen and twisted her ankle. But after that, she would just pop up and make me carry here. I acted like it bothered me, but it really didn't. _

_It was fun carrying her because she was so light. Sometimes she felt like she weighed nothing. Plus it just felt…nice, I guess. Luka and I had this weird friendship, much different then the one we both shared with Aqua. Luka was more…childish and playful, whereas Aqua could be fun and more grown up. Luka had her grown up moments from time to time, which wasn't very often. But that's what made her fun. _

"_Hey, Terra?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What's your dream?"_

_I frowned, glancing at her over my shoulder. "My…dream?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah, like…what's your dream for the future?"_

"_Hmm…My dream is to become a Keyblade Master!" _

_She giggled. "Of course…" She had already known the answer. _

_Because it was the same dream we shared together, along with Aqua. _

* * *

**A/N: Gross…This was bad, but it was something, so be grateful. Give me suggestions on how I should go about the next chapter please! Later taters!**


End file.
